Here Comes The Spark
by ournoisyhearts
Summary: Dalton AU. Sebastian and Blaine aren't exactly the best of roommates. Seblaine friendship.


**Here Comes The Spark**

* * *

The first thought that passed through Sebastian's mind was that it was fucking _cold._

His hands were shoved into his coat pockets in a weak attempt to keep them warm as he wandered aimlessly through the courtyard, the soles of his boots scuffing against the cement with every step. Each breath he exhaled seemed to crystallize in front of him, and the wind chill bit ruthlessly at his cheeks, but he ignored the discomfort in favor of slowly moving further and further away from the dorms.

When he had initially wandered out of the room he shared with one Blaine Anderson, he had been far too confused to focus on much else besides fleeing, the emotions clouding his judgment as his heart had lodged somewhere inside of his throat. Blaine just...made him so goddamn _angry_ sometimes, with his stupid puppy-dog eyes and his stupid hair gel and his stupid, _beautiful_ singing voice. Truthfully, he left Sebastian so weak in the knees that the other boy hardly knew how to act around him most of the time. He struggled to keep up an air of indifference, flaunting his douchey exterior at his new roommate every chance he got. It was the only way Sebastian had any semblance of control, and he _needed_ to feel in control. Otherwise, things would get ugly.

Tonight, they had.

He and Blaine had been roommates at Dalton Academy for three months now. Three months of stilted conversation, subtle glances, and dancing around each other as much as possible. At first, Blaine had tried to forge a relationship, remaining polite and smiling whenever he and Sebastian were in the room together, but after three weeks of nothing in return from Sebastian, he had given up. The taller boy made it his mission to avoid the room whenever he could, choosing to do his homework in the library and only returning to collapse into his bed every night. Well, most nights. There were others when he stayed out until early morning, wandering in at some point just as the sun was rising, after a night spent with one of his infamous conquests. Each time he completed his 'walk of shame,' he could feel Blaine's critical eyes on his back as he deposited himself onto his bed, but he chose to ignore the attention, deciding that he couldn't care less what Blaine Anderson thought of him. And if, perhaps, a slither of regret slid through him whenever Blaine looked at him like _that,_ well, he wouldn't admit it.

He didn't care. He just had to keep reminding himself of that.

On this particular night, after a lack of any interesting encounters at Scandals, the local gay bar, Sebastian had returned to the dorms just after eleven, expecting to find Blaine asleep. Instead, the boy was perched on the edge of his bed, staring anxiously at the door and only glancing up when Sebastian pushed it open. His eyes were dark and unreadable, causing Sebastian to slow as he stepped into the room, the door shutting with a firm _click_ behind him.

"You're back early tonight," Blaine commented absently, his eyes tracking Sebastian's progress as he crossed the room to deposit his jacket on his desk chair. Sebastian simply shrugged in response as he spun back around, a smirk plastered across his face.

"Yeah, well, Scandals was a bit...lacking in entertainment," he responded, moving to untie his shoes. Blaine's voice stopped him, though, his tone laced with sarcasm.

"I'm not surprised. It was only a matter of time before you fucked your way through the entire gay population of Ohio."

Sebastian had to forcefully bite down on his tongue to refrain from replying, his eyes clenching shut as Blaine's words sliced right through him, straight to his core. "Not the _entire_ gay population," he answered coolly, with a pointed look in Blaine's direction. It was no secret that they both favored men; between Sebastian's nights, both in _and_ out of the dorm room, and Blaine's surreptitious hours spent on his laptop with flushed cheeks, they were both well aware of the other's sexual preferences. This was the first time they had broached conversation about it, however, and Sebastian treaded cautiously, unsure about what exactly Blaine was aiming at.

"It's too bad," Blaine said finally, "that some of us actually have enough dignity to _not_ sleep with whoever we cross paths with."

Dragging in a deep breath, Sebastian carefully slipped out of his shoes and pulled his shirt over his head before walking over to his closet. "I can live my life however I want to, Anderson."

Blaine hummed noncommittally as his gaze followed Sebastian across the room. "Doesn't it get...old? The constant risk of STD's and all that can't be great, either. Oh, wait, that's right. You've probably contracted all of them by now anyway."

"Shut the fuck up," Sebastian hissed, wrenching a shirt down from a random hanger and tugging it over his head. "You have no right to judge me."

"You just _ask_ for it, though," Blaine explained, and even without turning around, Sebastian could hear the smugness in his voice. _He thinks he's winning._ "Sluts like you make it so easy."

"What is your problem?" Sebastian demanded, spinning on his heel and narrowing his eyes at Blaine across the room, who just blinked up at him in return.

"_My _problem? I think you're the one with the problem. I tried to be friendly, you know. For weeks, I tried to talk to you, but you just shut me out all the time. This is your fault."

"Oh, so it's _my_ fault that you're being a dick?" Sebastian laughed harshly. "Newsflash, Anderson, the fact that not everyone wants to be your best friend doesn't justify you being an asshole."

Suddenly, Blaine seemed to visibly deflate, his shoulders hunching slightly. Sebastian watched with pursed lips as the other boy curled his fingers together on his lap and looked down, any previous bravado gone. "I just...I don't get it. Why don't you like me?"

The question left Sebastian faltering, teetering on the edge without a sure answer. Blaine had almost immediately reverted back to his normal self, hesitant and nervous, his voice lower and more uncertain. The sight caused Sebastian to exhale and release some of his anger as well.

"I never said I didn't like you," he supplied weakly. Blaine peered up at him, a bitter smile on his face.

"You sure act like you don't." His tone is quiet, resigned to the fact. A wave of guilt suddenly washed over Sebastian as he gazed down at his roommate, at the rejection and defeat that colored his features. As much as he insisted that Blaine _didn't _matter to him, that he could care less how the other boy was feeling, there was still a small clench in his chest at the thought that he had put the downcast look on Blaine's face.

"I'm just kind of a dick in general," Sebastian offered in answer.

Worrying his lip between his teeth, Blaine slowly replied, "I didn't mean any of...what I just said. I was just...so irritated. I don't know why." He paused, looked away. "I'm sorry."

Sebastian hid the urge to flinch, because yeah, the words had hurt just a little bit more than he was willing to admit. The fact that Blaine, pure, sweet, compassionate-towards-everyone _Blaine_, thought _he _was a slut—it stung. Even if Sebastian knew that everything Blaine had mentioned was true. He was used to being judged for actions, by now, but to feel the condescension from Blaine Anderson, of all people...Sebastian wasn't sure why it had hurt as badly as it did.

"It's cool," he mumbled, finally dropping down to take a seat on his own bed. "And I'm sorry for...whatever. Being an asshole."

Blaine released a huffed laugh at that, and Sebastian found himself glancing up and meeting his roommate's gaze. The smallest of smiles appeared on Blaine's face, and for some reason unbeknownst to him, Sebastian realized he was smiling in response. It was stupid, an inconsequential moment in the grand scheme of things, but it still felt sort of...nice, because for the first time in his life, Sebastian felt like maybe, just maybe, someone was on his side.

"So, does this mean my multiple attempts at winning your friendship have finally worked?" Blaine asked hopefully.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "In your dreams, Anderson."

They both knew that the words translated to Sebastian's begrudging form of a _yes._

* * *

**Very short, very random, mostly because I've been suffering from small to large amounts of writer's block lately. I might end up turning this into some sort of 'verse (because roommates!Seblaine), so if you have any prompts or ideas, do send them my way. And review because that's always nice?**


End file.
